Cortejo a paso de puntillas
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Ambos estaban seguros que lo que compartian no podia ser descrito de una forma que no fuera a paso de puntillas: Cuidadosamente, como agujas tejiendo una bufanda. Un amor tímido en dias de sol, estremecedor al entrelazar los dedos, puro al besarse, eterno al confesarse. [SEMI AU, CRACKSHIPP & GENDERBENDER]; FemAtsushi.


_**Disclamer:**_ BSD no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Asagiri Kafka. Lo único de mi pertenecía es la trama de esta historia.

 _ **N/A:**_ Bien, en primer lugar, realmente no esperaba contribuir por primera vez en el fandom con algo tan corto debido a que pretendía hacer fics largos. Pero bien sabe el espíritu que la universidad me consume y apenas tengo tiempo para otras actualizaciones.

Este fic contiene gendebender de un único personaje. Si no son fanáticos de este tipo de historias, tienen todo el derecho de dar media vuelta.

Por otro lado, si la premisa y la pareja provocan curiosidad para ti lector, bienvenida sea tu lectura.

 _ **Capítulos:**_ 1/6.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Genderbender. Ligero OOC. Semi-AU.

* * *

" _ **Nada es más aterrador que un miedo que no puedes nombrar"**_

 _ **Cornelia Funke**_

* * *

 **I**

Atsushi no tenía idea desde hace cuánto estuvo delante de la puerta. Si era consciente de la cantidad de veces que su mano rozo el pomo y que aún era de noche. La luna brillando en plenitud, su cuerpo instintivamente oculto en la sombra que producida por el tejado del complejo departamental. A centímetros de la puerta, a un paso de un refugio.

¿No estaba soñando, verdad?

Humedeció sus agrietados labios, en aras de calmar la ansiedad que poco a poco se formaba en lo profundo de su pecho.

¿Realmente podría quedarse? ¿tendría un techo?

Un lugar para dormir donde no tuviera que padecer las inclemencias del clima, un futon en el cual abrigar sus extremidades cansadas, adoloridas y heladas, un espacio tranquilo, con cerradura, donde nadie entrase a mitad de la noche y…

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y las cicatrices debajo de su ropa palpitaron.

No, no. Estas personas no eran como los maestros o el Director del orfanato, si bien habían tratado de capturarle, no la entregaron a las autoridades, no la abandonaron a su suerte. Sin mencionar la comida y la muda de ropa-un pijama barato, comprado en una tienda de conveniencia a última hora-, así como aquel cuarto departamental.

Confiaría en ellos, y si el miedo persistía, siempre podía cerrar con llave o trabar la puerta con algún mueble cercano.

Reuniendo cada pequeño gramo de su insignificante valor, giro el pomo de la puerta, empujándola hacia adelante.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus dedos se apartaron del pomo, con la misma rapidez con la cual de niña se retrajera, asustada del acero ardiente con el cual solían azotarla por no terminar a tiempo sus tareas. Trago pesadamente, sin responder de forma alguna.

Sin abandonar la rigidez de que apodero de sus extremidades, agacho la cabeza, divisando un par de piernas-era una persona-, y por el tono de voz, bajo, austero dedujo que se trataba de un hombre.

¿A lo mejor era el casero? ¡Si, eso tenía que ser!

Este era un complejo departamental después de todo, y solo un casero se quedaría despierto hasta tarde. Ya fuera para quejarse de sus inquilinos, o salir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Con una pizca de optimismo, levanto el rostro, tratando de elevar las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa agradable. Si iba a quedarse, lo mejor sería no dar una imagen tan patética, mostrar modales.

—Yo soy Nakajima Atsushi, y vera, el señor Dazai…—sus labios se detuvieron al notar un azul frio como el acero devolverle la mirada.

Poco a poco, Atsushi se percató de que la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, y que su pulso se había acelerado peligrosamente.

—Oye…

 _¡¿No tienes nada que decir mocosa estúpida?! ¡Anda párate de una vez!_

No, no. Ella ya no estaba en el orfanato. Estaba lejos, pueblos e inclusive ciudades.

Pero esos ojos eran del mismo azul, estaban entornados con la misma sospecha, incluso las cejas se fruncían de igual manera.

 _¿Fuiste tú no es verdad?_

No, no, ella no hizo nada.

 _Como castigo, te clavaremos los dedos a la mesa._

— ¿Necesitas ayuda…?

Aquellas palabras, al igual que la mano que se había aferrado a su hombro fueron un balde de agua fría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó rápidamente, tomando distancia. Abandonando las sombras.

Su rostro debía ser un completo desastre, o tal vez su apariencia antojaba de grotesca. Atsushi quería llorar, ahí bajo la luz de la luna. Los ojos azules, fríos como el acero estaban brillando, pero con confusión y algo más que Atsushi no supo descifrar pero atribuyo al rechazo, _**porque eso tenía que ser**_ **.**

 _ **Asi era siempre.**_

Arrojándose contra la puerta, giro el pomo, entro y cerro, poniendo el seguro y corriendo hasta una esquina del cuarto en donde descansaba solitaria una vieja y polvorienta silla, truncando la entrada con esta.

Alerta, aguzo los oídos detectando la presencia del individuo ahí, fuera, justo enfrente de su puerta. Y no fue hasta un minuto después que pareció darse por vencido, alejándose una corta distancia, abrir una puerta contigua a la de ella-el apartamento de al lado, se dio cuenta con desazón-, dejándola por fin en paz, sola.

Sola con sus demonios, con el temblor de su cuerpo, los malos recuerdos y el llanto contenido, que no mermo hasta que se cambió sus ropas andrajosas, deslizándose bajo la protección de las cobijas y cerro los parpados, rindiéndose finalmente al agotamiento.

Esa noche, no supo porque, pero creyó oír un gemido lastimero haciéndole compañía.

El Tigre dentro de ella estaba igual de asustado-irritado, dolido- pero temeroso.

* * *

Oda Sakunosuke no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le temiera.

No que el fuera un santo digno de devoción precisamente.

Desde que tenía memoria, mucho antes de abandonar su pistola por el lápiz y el papel, sus manos habían quitado suficientes vidas de forma indiscriminada. Sus asesinatos no brindaban placer, tampoco se veían influenciados por emociones intensas, como si solía ocurrir con los hombres comunes. Matar era su único talento y con dicho talento, podía comer.

Odasaku era el tipo de hombre consiente de sus propias fallas, y pese a todo, llevaba tal carga con la mejor dignidad que fuera posible.

Que Port Mafia hubiera oído de sus habilidades como asesino-reclutándole lamentablemente, después de su retiro de dicha profesión- suscitaba murmuraciones, que más tarde eran ignoradas al conocerle personalmente.

Y es que él era un hombre sencillo, común y corriente en apariencia. Tal vez la única cualidad llamativa en su persona fuera su cabello de un rojo opaco, rozando al chocolate cuando la luz del atardecer golpeaba la coronilla de su cabeza. Pero más allá de eso no existía razón alguna para temerle.

Sin embargo, Nakajima Atsushi parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

No sabía mucho de la muchacha, pero esto se debía más que nada a su agenda que a una disposición propia. Lo cierto es que la jovencita le causaba curiosidad, no solo porque mujeres con habilidades ofensivas en combate directo eran de una rareza única, sino por haber salvado a Dazai.

No conocía al completo los detalles-a Dazai le gustaba que el llenara los espacios en blanco, como una especie de ejercicio para su redacción, según el mencionado-; pero era un hecho que sin conocer a su amigo, Atsushi salto al rio, rescatándole.

Que el tan famoso tigre que buscaban resultara ser ella, era tal vez algo del destino.

Y que le tuviera miedo, una peculiaridad.

Dazai bromeaba sobre la rigidez de los hombros de la chica, atribuyéndolo como timidez, durante aquellos cortos instantes en el que se detenía en la oficina de Fukuzawa para dejar sus informes. Encontrándose con ella por los pasillos.

Un día, Yosano pareció reparar en ello, tomándolo del brazo hasta guiarlo tras la puerta de su consultorio. Oda no tuvo mejor idea que rezar a todos los dioses que conocía.

—No lo tomes a mal—se disculpó la doctora, con aparente desinterés—Tienes mi voto de confianza, pero _tengo_ que preguntar: ¿Le hiciste algo a Atsushi?

— " _Ya se ha encariñado con ella"_ —se dio cuenta, Yosano solía tener un especial cuidado para con las personas que despertaban un poco de su maternidad—No he hecho nada. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra—lo mejor era ser honesto, dejar que la mujer fuera juez.

Por un minuto, ella le miro directamente a los ojos, para después suspirar y entornar los ojos con aire analítico.

—Está bien, pero trata de hablar amablemente—sugirió, frunciendo el ceño—He notado que se pone especialmente inquieta y estática cuando escucha los gritos de Kunikida.

Odasaku asintió, haciendo nota mental de aquello. Si a la joven le desagradaban los gritos, eso explicaría porque solía agachar la cabeza cuando las discusiones entre su amigo y su colega rubio se elevaban, ocultándose detrás de Naomi o Kenji a pesar de ser más alta que los dos, como una vez le dijo Junichirou.

—Creo que aún está tratando de adaptarse a este lugar—opino Naomi con optimismo—quiero decir, antes no tenía a nadie y ahora tiene que lidiar con convivir con todos nosotros.

—Y con Dazai.

Naomi rio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y con Dazai-san.

Porque Dazai, extrañamente parecía feliz al lado de la muchacha. Admitiendo verla como una especie de hermanita menor. Tan fácil de fastidiar, así como ingenua.

En otras palabras, Atsushi era una fuente de diversión para su amigo, pobrecilla.

O al menos lo era hasta cierto punto. Después de todo recordó observarla desde la ventana de su departamento. Pateando el bote de basura en el cual Dazai yacía atorado, aquella mañana posterior a su primer-desastroso-encuentro.

Era una persona totalmente diferente, vista desde la lejanía.

Sus movimientos no eran, lo que se dijeran gráciles, pero si prácticos e incluso imperceptibles-siempre que ella le pasaba de largo, con la cabeza gacha, y los papeles tan cerca de su pecho que estos se arrugaban; era como si una brisa de viento rozara su rostro-, caminaba derecha, y cuando sonreía, casi siempre eran sonrisas pequeñas, que exudaban nerviosismo, pero también transparentaban su corazón.

Felicidad, irritación, exasperación, alivio, tristeza. Era tan fácil leerla, que Dazai sugirió que se volviera un juego en cierto momento del día.

—Las comisuras de su boca están tensas, por lo cual el cliente con el que habla por teléfono está siendo demasiado insistente—explico su amigo, asomándose por el umbral de la entrada—Esta irritada.

Oda sopeso sus opciones, ciertamente, la irritación estaba ahí, pero no era con el cliente.

—No sabe cómo colgarle al cliente, por eso está enojada con ella misma—murmuro, esperando no alertarla.

Sin embargo, tal esperanza resultaba vana, pues Atsushi dejo caer la bocina, al dar un respingo, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Encontrándose con sus ojos.

Oda, intento mover los labios. Yosano había dicho que no le gritara y que probara con hablarle suavemente, pero ni ella dio tiempo para eso. Girando sobre sus talones, se disculpó atropelladamente con el cliente, colgando el teléfono, para después ocultarse en el baño en el cuarto de al lado, pasándolos de largo.

Dazai chiflo, cual globo que se desinfla.

—No es nada linda, mira sus modales.

—Creo que me tiene miedo.

—Bueno, note eso—divertido, Dazai parpadeo, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a su amigo— ¿Te pone triste la falta de popularidad?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, no estaba triste, sino confundido.

—Podría ser que ella te conoce de antes—agrego de pronto Dazai, sombrío, sus ojos oscurecidos por la sombra de su flequillo—Puede que tu mataras a alguien que conocía.

—Estas realmente aburrido, tu imaginación está débil hoy—rodando los ojos, se acercó a su escritorio, comenzando a tipear los informes escritos a mano por Kenji.

El muchacho aun no sabía cómo usar Word, pero estaba aprendiendo de a poco. Sin embargo, para no alentar la carga laboral de la agencia, tanto el como Kunikida solían repartirse las transcripciones a máquina.

Dazai, quien se había reclinado a un extremo del mueble, estudio con interés a su amigo. Estaba triste, dijera lo que dijera.

Cielos, que problema.

Atsushi era un carbón con el potencial de ser un diamante. Una pieza importante para la seguridad de Yokohama. Pero no podía hacer mucho con ella si la muchacha no era capaz de confiar en todos. No solo en él, sino en el resto. Si uno estaba fuera de la ecuación, todos los planes que tenía para la minina se irían al garete.

Eso, y sin mencionar, que resultaba ofensivo de alguna manera que rechazara tan abiertamente a Oda antes de siquiera decirle hola.

Inesperadamente el teléfono sonó, Dazai paseo la vista por el cuarto. Hasta hace solo unos minutos, Naomi no estaba allí. Miro el reloj, percatándose de que era la hora del té. Bufo, estirando los brazos y las piernas, caminando de manera perezosa hasta el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —no se iba a molestar en la cortesía propagandística como hacían todos, al saludar y confirmar que era el número correcto, con un ensayado: Esta es la Agencia.

El cliente en cuestión parecía ser a quien Atsushi había colgado momentos atrás, era la voz de alguien bastante joven. Un estudiante de la edad de Kenji al parecer. Dazai bostezo, escuchando la notable desesperación y frustración del muchacho.

Dazai debería haber colgado, porque a grandes rasgos la desaparición de un padre de familia tras una pelea con su esposa, con promesas de divorcio colgando del techo por, no eran cosas nuevas y excitantes.

No obstante, los engranajes en su mente tenían otros planes. No era una estratagema complicada, sería algo directo pero necesario, algo a lo cual Atsushi no podría negarse.

Claro, primero debía hablar con los demás, en especial con la doctora Yosano. No quería terminar en el quirófano a merced de la mujer, por poner en una situación potencialmente incomoda a su protegida. Al menos, no sin una buena razón.

Seria por el bien de la agencia, eso debía contar como suficiente argumento.

* * *

Atsushi comprendía que estaba siendo ridícula, grosera y obvia. Que Naomi estuviera a un lado suyo extendiendo un pañuelo con el cual secarse el rostro mojado, con una sonrisa ligera, pero los ojos destellando preocupación, producía que la situación adquiriese el peso del plomo.

Sus labios se apretaron, aceptando con reticencia y pena el pañuelo, secando la piel de su rostro. El baño de mujeres era el escondite perfecto para calmar sus nervios porque ninguno de los muchachos se atrevería a entrar en este, salvo en caso de emergencia.

— ¿Te duele el estómago? —movió la cabeza en negación, cerrando fuerte los ojos, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que descomponía su cuerpo—Oda-san buen tipo.

—Lo sé—murmuro débilmente, con labios temblorosos— Pero, sus ojos me dan un poco de miedo.

Hubo un cambio en la respiración de la otra-Atsushi se dio cuenta que de algún modo, el Tigre oía estas cosas y por algún artificio extraño le murmuraba sus averiguaciones al oído-al igual que un movimiento de su parte, acercándose a su lado, acariciando su espalda como una madre que trata de calmar los mareos de su hijo.

—Ya veo, es eso. Bueno, ciertamente tiene una pinta un poco sospechosa—comento con buen ánimo, en voz baja. Pestañando perpleja de un momento a otro, como si hubiese descubierto un gran secreto— ¡Ya lo tengo, es su barba! —Atsushi no pudo hacer más que ladear la cabeza, sin entender—No tiene una barba muy abundante, pero con esa cara que tiene de no pensar nada y mirar al aire, si te mira fijo es como si te estuviese viendo un pervertido ¿no?

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No se trata de eso Naomi! —dios que mortificante. Ahora seguro iba a correr el rumor de que ella consideraba a su senpai un pervertido cuando no era el caso. Era un asunto totalmente diferente. Aunque, internamente, si pensaba que su barba sin afeitar de uno o dos días no le quedaba. Pero eso no importaba, si la doctora Yosano o Kunikida-san oían de esto, se armaría un revuelo y habría pérdidas humanas—Sus ojos…el color de sus ojos—trago, no quería hablar de esto, no quería mencionarlo, no quería recordar al fantasma que se aparecía en sus pesadillas—El color de sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien que preferiría olvidar.

La mano de Naomi se detuvo por un instante, para después elevarse y sostener entre sus dedos la pequeña trenza, hecha con los mechones más largos de su desaliñado cabello.

— ¿Alguien que te lastimo? —pregunto bajo, tono confidencial, pero amable.

Atsushi inspiro fuerte, conteniendo las náuseas, mordiendo sus labios con amargura, agachando la cabeza.

Naomi peino sus cabellos, tomando su silencio como respuesta.

—Esa persona no está aquí—susurro, muy cerca se dio cuenta Atsushi, dejando escapar una lagrima al percatarse que los brazos de Naomi estaban acobijándola y que con la otra mano, esta había guiado su cabeza a la curva de su cuello—Ya nadie puede lastimarte.

— " _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé"_ —pero seguía doliendo—Debería disculparme con Oda-san cuando tenga oportunidad. Él trabaja fuera la mayoría del tiempo no.

—Si, ese es el espíritu—rompiendo el abrazo, Naomi sonrió ampliamente— ¡Ya verás que cuando lo conozcas mejor, te caerá bien!

Inesperadamente, la entrada del baño se abrió de golpe, asomando Dazai la cabeza, con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Atsushi sintió un erizamiento en los vellos de su cuello. Un mal presentimiento.

—Atsushi, tengo trabajo para ti.

* * *

Oda no tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber que todo este asunto era obra de Dazai. Marca registrada del derecho y del revés.

En primer lugar, noto el brillo divertido en los orbes café, para después reparar en la pequeña sonrisa inocente que exhibía sin cuidado alguno, el tipo de sonrisa que ponen los niños al urdir travesuras.

Algo tenía en mente.

Si Dazai hubiera sido cualquier otro ser humano, si su habilidad no fuese la de anular otras habilidades, muy probablemente hubiera podido prevee la sorpresiva demanda de Dazai.

—Odasaku, acompaña a Atsushi.

Odasaku arrugo la nariz, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, continuando con la transcripción. Abrió la boca, para contestar de forma inmediata a la petición con una negativa, pero si lo pensaba con cuidado eso solo haría la no aparente relación de trabajo de él y la muchacha aún más inestable e incómoda.

Dazai sonreía, con los ojos entornados. Oh, ¿cuánto hacia que su amigo no empleaba su cara de mafioso?

—No hay escapatoria, uh…—tomando una calada final de su cigarrillo, reflexiono sus opciones—Pero dime Dazai, si yo voy ¿serás tú quien pase los informes de Kenji?

— ¡Odasaku, me hieres!—exclamo el hombre con falso dolor—Como miembro modelo de la Agencia por supuesto que no es problema el ayudar a mis compañeros con tareas tan ligeras como esa.

—Mentiroso.

Odasaku parpadeo, al igual que Dazai, ambos elevaron una ceja, comprendiendo que no había sido ninguno de los dos. Dazai miro a su derecha, acercándose cual niño se desliza en la cocina en busca de galletas, pinchando con un dedo la mejilla tersa de Atsushi.

— ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? —pico una, dos, tres—Atsuchan, no es bueno dudar de los demás sabes.

—Ah, enserio—Odasaku observo el perfil de la muchacha, no podía ver sus ojos pues desviaba su mirada de la suya, pero comprendía que el tono de voz desapasionado apuntaba a transparentar su suspicacia—En ese caso no te molestara terminar mi papeleo mientras estamos fuera-concluyo, al tiempo en que depositaba sobre las manos de Dazai un gran manojo de informes y carpetas.

Oda dejo escapar una risa contra la palma de su mano, ya entendía a donde iba el asunto. Muy bien, le ayudaría.

Después de todo tampoco era bueno consentir demasiado seguido a Dazai, no siempre podía salirse con la suya.

—Ahora que lo dice…—hizo una pausa, tratando de no reírse al ver el sudor resbalar de la frente del otro—Podrías hacer lo mismo con los míos, no debería tardarte mucho el revisarlos.

—Espera un momento Odasaku, tus informes…—si, Odasaku comprendía la reticencia de autoproclamado amante del suicidio. Sus informes solían ser los más largos, después de los de Kunikida.

—Quiero decir, no es como si Kunikida vaya a volver en cualquier momento-agrego, dando una amplia mirada de esquina a esquina, a lo largo de la oficina—Hoy es día de inauguración en los nuevas pastelerías de la zona, por lo cual Ranpo tampoco estará contigo, y la doctora Yosano tiene el día libre. Kenji y Junichirou están trabajando en otro caso mientras hablamos.

—Y Naomi ya se fue a casa—sorprendido, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Atsushi. Tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sus mejillas coloreadas por el buen humor—Tienes toda la tranquilidad del mundo para ti solo, Dazai-san.

—Toda la tranquilidad y el tiempo.

—Exacto.

— ¡U-U-Ustedes, dos…!

Odasaku tomo su abrigo, colocándoselo de inmediato, sacando del cajón de su escritorio una pequeña libreta, lápiz, y su identificación.

—Vamos de una vez, Atsushi—dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pasándola de largo. No iba a imponer su presencia en ella como para estar forzosamente a su lado, mejor si caminaban un poco separados.

—Si…—susurro ella, aun con la mirada clavada al piso, siguiéndole desde atrás.

Bueno, al menos ya hablaban, progreso era progreso, no importaba si era pequeño.

* * *

¿Resultaba tan difícil disculparse?

Para alguien tan acostumbrada, obligada, _adoctrinada_ en el arte de arrodillarse, de plantar la cara al suelo, y patéticamente haber memorizado más de catorce maneras de disculparse como una especie de segunda lengua materna. Brindar una disculpa-sincera en este caso-no debería representar problema alguno.

Y pese a todo, lo hacía.

Atsushi mantenía aun ahora una distancia prudente, siempre caminando detrás de él, situándose a su lado-separados por centímetros-cuando las calles se congestionaban de transeúntes. Para luego, desacelerar de manera torpe sus pasos quedando nuevamente atrás de él.

En todo lo que duro el trayecto, incluida la entrevista con el cliente Atsushi podría haber tratado de disculparse: Al salir de la agencia, antes de que el tocase el timbre de la residencia del cliente, cuando el hijo del hombre desaparecido se esfumo en la cocina para ofrecerles algo de tomar, e incluso ahora, ahí en medio de la calle su estúpida boca debería haber podido moverse, sus cuerdas vocales articular algo.

 _Realmente eres una inútil, no me sorprende que te abandonaran._

— " _Silencio"_ —ordeno, las voces no tenían poder alguno durante el día, no tenían porque— _"No aquí también"_ —rogo a su corazón. De noche, en sus pesadillas podía aceptarlo, no bajo la luz del sol— _"Estoy sudando"_ —se dio cuenta, limpiando su cuello y frente con la palma de su mano—Hace calor.

—Si, bastante.

Atsushi dio un respingo, tragando despacio al tiempo en que se reñía por tal desliz, quería hablar en voz alta, pero no del clima. No obstante esta oportunidad no podía desperdiciarse.

—Oda-san…

— ¿No te molesta que sea de cereza cierto?

Ella pestaño, elevando la mirada para encontrarse con una botella fría de soda a centímetros de su rostro. Inconscientemente su nariz se movió, olfateando el aire, siendo reconocible el aroma del saborizante.

¿En qué momento paso el por las máquinas expendedoras? ¿una cuadra atrás?

—Yo…—su boca se cerró y abrió, no estaba viéndolo directamente, no tenía aun el valor necesario para aquello, así que se concentró en tomar la bebida con cuidado—Gracias—musito, porque a estas alturas algo de amabilidad merecía ser recompensada.

—Es mejor que nos movamos—Atsushi percibió como el tigre dentro de ella parecía captar algo en aquella voz grave y apática, ¿era pena o incomodidad? —En mi experiencia, este tipo de problemas maritales siempre terminan de dos formas: Se divorcian y luego hay toda una pelea de por medio por los bienes, o el hombre termina suicidándose.

Atsushi le observo de perfil, no era tan terrible como verlo de frente, sus ojos no hacían necesariamente contacto, por lo cual tal vez ahora sería posible para ella entablar más que monosílabos sin temblar.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida y sintiendo una leve subida de energía a su sistema gracias al azúcar, decidió romper el hielo.

—Acabo de imaginar a Dazai-san ofreciendo a nuestro objetivo su Guía del Suicidio—sí, podía ver a su loco salvador tomar la mano del pobre hombre desdichado, soltando algún tipo de discurso incomprensible sobre la hermandad que los unía, alentándolo a probar cada método, mientras el observaba con fascinación el proceso—Seria un conejillo de indias—opino, tomando otro sorbo de su soda. Tosiendo fuerte al segundo siguiente, atragantándose al oír una risa brotar de la boca de su acompañante.

No esperaba que el fuese capaz de reír tan abiertamente.

—Eso sería una manera de verlo—Atsushi supuso que la suavidad con la que le hablaba podía interpretarse como comodidad, ¿estaba yendo entonces por buen camino? —Aunque creo que es más probable que Dazai lo asista, pateándole que prestándole su guía. No le gusta mucho tratar con hombres, cuando de suicidio se trata—añadió con total seriedad.

—Eso es verdad…—rio secamente, al tiempo en que arrugaba la nariz y las cejas, de repente la cereza se le antojo a vinagre—Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me arrojo al piso tras anular mi transformación.

— ¿Te dejo caer? —Atsushi asintió, levantando una ceja en confusión. No entendía porque Oda-san se oía tan extrañado— ¿Pensó que eras hombre?

—La soda está muy dulce, muchas gracias—honestamente no quería que le recordaran aquello, porque no solo Dazai había asumido que era hombre, sino el resto también.

Aun recordaba el asombro de Kunikida-san, y el descaro de Dazai-san. Cuando los tres se habían detenido a aquella tienda de conveniencia para comprarle un pijama

¿Qué hombre se atreve a tocar los pechos de una chica y tratar de bajarle el pantalón para confirmar que hablaba con la verdad?

—Estoy seguro que no fue a propósito—que buena persona era Oda-san, tratando de excusar las indiscreciones de su amigo—Debió ser tu nombre.

—Mi nombre…—sus labios se apretaron, ampliándose sus pupilas de un momento al otro al percatarse de una particular esencia en el aire.

Dentro de ella el Tigre rugió, feliz, extrañamente excitado, enérgico.

—Atsushi—la voz de Oda se oía muy cerca, de hecho sentía el aliento del otro cerca de su rostro. Ah él estaba inclinado, tratando de estar a su altura—Escucha tienes que respirar.

—Está por el norte—susurro, rodeando inconscientemente la muñeca del otro, apretándola, con la vista aun enfrente. El Tigre estaba creciendo más y más impaciente, al punto en que quería romper las riendas impuestas por la habilidad del Presidente Fukuzawa—Voy a adelantarme, contacte a control animal.

— ¿Qué estas…?

—Es un tigre—afirmo, mirándole finalmente a los ojos azules, sin apartarse, sin llorar; pero entendía que solo era gracias al tigre embravecido, ansioso por salir a jugar que era capaz de aquello—Y nuestro objetivo está con él—gruño.

Apartando la vista, olfateo nuevamente el aire. Sintiendo la metamorfosis de sus piernas, el largo de su cola, al tigre instándole el ir. Echando a correr.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntase a Oda sobre su antigua vida y trabajo-no es que los demás, salvo Dazai lo supieran, por momentos-, cuáles eran las tareas que más le fastidiaba el hacer, él hubiera respondido: Lidiar con idiotas.

— ¡¿No entiendes que debo llevárselo?! —grito a viva voz, con la nariz y ojos rojos por el llanto el esposo desaparecido, ahí aferrándose a Oda cual si fuera un ancla en alta mar—Fue Sebastián quien nos unió a mí y a Reiko, si lo llevo de visita, estoy seguro que lo reconsiderara.

—Tu matrimonio no es mi problema.

No, su problema ahora era Atsushi. Quien ya no era nada salvo el tigre blanco, con los ojos fieros, el caminar sigiloso, agazapada, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás, y la mandíbula abierta a fin de exhibir las fauces de perla que recubrieran el interior de su boca.

Tras la súbita retirada de la muchacha, Oda opto por darle alcance lo mejor que pudiese, llamando a control animal, mencionando- a riesgo de quedarse sin aire- cada calle por la cual pasaba, ignorando los gritos de terror de los ciudadanos, que solo parecieron elevarse en cuanto más se acercaba.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando, con los pulmones ardiendo, noto a Atsushi erguir la espalda, tomar impulso y lanzarse; rodando en el suelo, con su pequeño cuerpo semi humano aferrado a otro tigre.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al oficial de policía más cercano, gritando a viva voz que por nada del mundo disparasen. Que, en lugar de eso evacuasen a los civiles, acordonaran la zona, esperando por la asistencia de control animal, dejándole a su cargo la situación.

Todo hubiera resultado bien, poniendo énfasis en _hubiera_ , de no ser por Maeda Yusuke de 34 años, cuidador del zoológico de Yokohama, quien en un intento por recuperar el amor de su esposa, no había tenido más brillante idea que la de soltar al tigre que él y su amada criasen juntos en sus días de juventud, durante sus pasantías en el zoo.

Mismo hombre al cual Sakunosuke quería patear muy fuerte.

— ¡Que cree que hace! ¿¡No ve que esa bestia está maltratando a Sebastián!? —chillo, horrorizado. Oda no podía culparle, a diferencia de Atsushi quien era por mucho más grande que aquel tigre adulto común, sumada su habilidad regenerativa, el más anciano no poseía responsabilidades.

A este ritmo, las embestidas y zarpazos de Atsushi sesgarían la vida del felino, antes de que el control animal aplicara los sedantes.

— ¡Atsushi! —grito, esperando que su voz fuera capaz de alcanzarla— ¡Atsushi, no sigas atacando! ¡Quédate quieta! —Atsushi paro las orejas, deteniendo su cola, no completamente fuera de su posición defensiva, pero Oda no pudo evitar el sonreír con alivio al comprobar que le escuchaba.

Fue entonces que Flawless se activó: Maeda, debajo de su camisa, sacaba un arma, era una pistola. Y el blanco era la garganta de Atsushi.

Con rapidez, giro sobre sus talones, tomando a Maeda por el brazo, reduciéndolo en el suelo, provocando que la pistola rebotase en el suelo, sin una bala menos.

No obstante, el sonido de un arma siendo disparada resonó en el momentáneo silencio, y para cuando Oda miro por sobre su hombro, noto el cuerpo de Atsushi balancearse, a sus piernas perder fuerzas, y su inmensa figura desvanecerse, como si el viento hubiera apartado una ilusión, para dar paso a una jovencita cayendo de lleno contra el pavimento.

Oda maldijo entre dientes, trotando hasta llegar junto su lado, percatándose de que parecía dormir.

Una inspección más cuidadosa le revelo que no había sido una bala sino un dardo tranquilizante que, si bien yaciera clavado en su nuca, no era algo tan grave. Sosteniéndola de la cintura con ayuda de un brazo a modo de soporte, tomo el dardo con cuidado, extrayéndolo, la herida se cerró, quedando solo un delgado hilo de sangre como evidencia del ataque.

Flawless volvió a activarse, y esta vez Oda no se molestó en brindar la cortesía de hablar primero al Inspector Minoura.

— Creí que haber dejado en claro que el tigre blanco era de la Agencia.

— Bueno— el hombre se rasco la cabeza, en un obvio intento por no parecer tan culpable como se sentía— Es la primera vez que me entero que el Tigre Blanco que estuvo causando tanto revuelo estaba con ustedes, no esperes que los de Control Animal sean adivinos tampoco— soltó, fijando su mirada en Atsushi más de lo que a Oda le hubiese gustado— ¿No crees que ya viene siendo hora de soltar la cintura de la jovencita?

Oda hizo lo políticamente correcto acorde con la situación.

— Si sigue prestando tanta atención a las caderas de las muchachas, lo tacharan de pervertido.

* * *

Se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta, pero no sentía frio.

Por el contrario, Atsushi se removió-mareada, con una sensación de pesadez potente en el cuerpo-en busca de aquel toque agradable. Era el tacto de otra persona sobre ella, eran dedos cepillando su corto cabello.

Una palma curtida, cuidadosa, tímida e insegura sobre su cabeza. El Tigre en su interior dormía, pero eso no impidió que su nariz captara aquella esencia tan nuevo pero familiar a la vez.

— Oda-san…— jadeo, abriendo los ojos, veía todo borroso— ¿Se encuentra bien…?— lo último que recordaba era a él pidiéndole que se detuviera, instalando una sensación de inseguridad en su espíritu— ¿No le hice daño a nadie o sí? — cuestiono, rememorando la adrenalina que recorriera sus venas, la emoción por el combate que el embraveciera al Tigre

— Debería ser yo quien pregunte si estás bien. Recibiste un dardo tranquilizante por error—súbitamente, la palma que acariciaba su cabeza se detuvo— ¿Qué tan bien puedes ver?

— No muy bien— admitió, con la culpa perforándole palpablemente, al igual que una puñalada, ¿por qué solo sabía ocasionar problemas? — Aunque…— con esfuerzo, elevo el rostro, mirando por sobre su hombro—Es algo bueno no pueda ver muy bien tus ojos, supongo. Es más fácil hablarte de esta forma.

— ¿Y eso porque sería?

Atsushi trato de pensar por sobre el somnolencia, entornando los ojos, percatándose del oscuro color de firmamento y la gran luz blanca. Era la luna brillando a lo lejos.

— Tus ojos me asustan—murmuro, cerrando los parpados, estaba tan cansada—me hacen recordar cosas muchas cosas dolorosas.

— Ya veo…

De mantener esta conversación en circunstancias normales-incomodas, pero normales-Atsushi hubiese concluido la misma en ese instante.

Pero la voz de Oda-san se antojaba triste y distante a sus oídos. Él no tenía por qué sentirse así. El temor que sus ojos inspiraban en ella no guardaba relación alguna con su persona. Era ella, su patética debilidad, su débil espíritu que se rehusaba a liberarse de sus fantasmas.

Amargamente, maldijo que el Tigre no fuera capaz de devorarla, capaz de destruir la patética excusa de persona que ella era. No, rendirse sin pelear no era una opción. Si había modo de corresponder a la amabilidad y los cuidados de esta persona a quien tratase tan fríamente semanas atrás hasta hoy, era contándole la verdad.

— Cuando niña, fui arrojada por mis padres en una bolsa de basura en un callejón cercano— pego su mejilla contra la superficie que hacía de almohada, percatándose que eran las piernas del mayor (de estar sana se hubiera alejado con el rostro escarlata a mas no poder) — En la bolsa, había un brazalete de nacimiento con mi nombre, pero era un nombre de varón. Muchos de los maestros del orfanato en donde me crie solían especular sobre eso, y al final, la versión que decidieron contarme fue que mis padres muy seguramente esperaban con ansiedad un niño, lamentando mi existencia al segundo siguiente.

Atsushi percibió con la fineza de su oído la fuerte inspiración del hombre.

¿Estaba molesto por lo que estaba oyendo?

— Es por eso que también tengo el pelo así— compartió, aferrando sus dedos débilmente a la tela del saco que, se dio cuenta, cubría su cuerpo— El Director…— su voz tembló— él fue quien decidió que si mis padres me habían desechado por preferir a un hombre debería simular ser uno, que tal vez, en otra vida pudiera complacer el deseo que le arrebate a mis progenitores.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en dejártelo crecer?

— Lo cortaban todo el tiempo— confeso débilmente, abriendo poco a poco las pestañas, cayendo en cuenta que sus ojos parecían recuperarse del efecto de los sedantes— Siempre lo hacían de noche, para que mis gritos despertaran a los otros niños, me arrastraban fuera de la cama tirándome de los cabellos, y después lo cortaban. Cuando terminaban, me hacían barrer los restos. Es por eso que incluso ahora ya no le veo el caso.

De un momento a otro, una brisa de viento soplo acariciándola, provocando un contraste entre la temperatura de la piel de su mejilla y la lágrima que se deslizaba por esta.

¿En qué momento comenzó a llorar?

— El Director solía a sentarse delante de mí y ver, sabes: Me miraba, con esos ojos tan fríos y crueles. Me gritaba, si me resistía, y me golpeaba si lloraba. En una ocasión, me destrozo mi espalda a base de golpes con una fusta.

— Lo siento.

— No, no— freno ella, tanteando el aire, encontrando los dedos que anteriormente se posaran en su cabeza, rozándolos con las yemas de los suyos propios— Por favor no te equivoques, tengo miedo de tus ojos por su color. Si alguien debe disculparse soy yo— las estrellas le dieron la bienvenida, al igual que las lágrimas, que manaban de las esquinas de sus ojos— Perdón por estar causando solo problemas. Lo siento por ignorarte, gracias por la soda, estaba deliciosa—farfullo, feliz de haberse podido sincerarse, siquiera un poco.

Era noche de luna llena, y las flores del parque desprendían un perfume que arrullaba.

* * *

El trayecto del parque hasta el complejo departamental fue mucho más calmado que los sucesos de la tarde, al igual que el rápido informe que brindo a Kunikida-quien, exaltado, le llamo al ver en las noticias locales de última hora-asegurándole que la vida de Atsushi no peligraba, pero prediciendo con voz sombría, que muy seguramente Yosano se lo llevaría a su consultorio cuando el asunto llegase a sus oídos.

No se sorprendió de ver a Dazai esperándoles en las escaleras.

— Bienvenidos.

— ¿Y los niños?

— Durmiendo profundamente, igual que mi linda _imouto_ — bromeo Dazai, acercándose para contemplar el semblante dormido de la joven— Imagino que ya no te teme.

— Nunca lo ha hecho. Pero tú seguro sabias el porqué.

— Que bien me conoces— desinteresado por la falta de reacción del más alto, procedió a abrir la puerta del departamento de muchacha— Yosano va a reclamar mi cabeza por la mañana.

— ¿Antes o después de la mía? — pregunto Odasaku con aire serio, ingresando al departamento, para después colocar a la muchacha en el futon, cubriéndola con la pesada cobija.

— Antes, ya que yo fui quien planeo todo esto— gimoteo el suicida, sudando frio— No me gusta el dolor.

— A nadie le gusta el dolor— afirmo Sakunosuke con particular dureza, mientras observaba el rostro de la chica, quien arrugo su nariz por el obvio cambio de temperatura. Su espalda debió resultar más calidad que el futon.

Dazai le miro a él, después a Atsushi, para nuevamente mirar a su amigo.

— Hay algo que te gustaría decirle mientras duerme— dedujo, alzando los brazos a modo de rendición— Recibido, me retirare— informo, saliendo del cuarto al momento.

Oda soltó un suspiro al oír la puerta cerrarse, estaba casi más que seguro que Dazai demandaría que el pagase las rondas en Lupin la próxima semana.

Fijando su mirada en la chica, se maravilló por como el cabello plata resplandecía cual plata recientemente lustrada. Realmente tenía un cabello hermoso.

— Cuando despiertes, puede que aun tengas miedo de mis ojos. Sin embargo, déjame confesarte algo, solo entre nosotros dos: A mí me gustan mucho los tuyos. Cuando te conocí aquella noche, tenía curiosidad, porque nunca te había visto, se me hizo extraño. Bajo la luz de la luna, tus ojos recuerdan el vigor y el amor de Eos. El ámbar que anuncia el sol, y el delicado purpura que se antoja a despedida del anochecer. Espero que un día, me concedas el honor de ver directamente tus ojos, mientras sonríes.

Eso sería-tomando prestadas las palabras de Kunikida- lo ideal.

* * *

¿Les gusto el primer capítulo?

Siendo honesta, yo no esperaba escribir de esta pareja, mucho menos en Genderbender. Sin embargo, pixiv tiene unos cuantos fanarts. Son pocos y es como buscar una aguja en lo vasto del inmenso océano, pero si encuentras siquiera un simple alga, es como estar en la gloria.

Otra razón por la cual decidí emparejarlos, fue por la compatibilidad astrológica que ambos personajes comparten. Porque si, independientemente de que el universo de este fic contenga Genderbender, Atsushi sigue siendo de Tauro. Y si bien, Tauro y Escorpio (Oda) tienen sus diferencias y dificultades, si leen las cosas buenas que encontré respecto a esta química, estarán como yo, hace unos días: Dándome cabezazos contra la cabeza, por no haber publicado nada antes.

 **Ahora algunos datos importantes:**

Semi AU: Todo es básicamente lo mismo, con la gran diferencia de que Oda vive, convenció a Dazai de irse con el de la mafia, y continúan manteniendo su amistad con Ango. El porqué de esto último lo revelare en capítulos futuros. Sin olvidar lo más importante, si, los niños viven. Porque maldición, como odie esa parte de la novela y el anime, los pobrecillos no merecían nada de eso.

En este episodio en particular: Kyouka aún no hace acto de aparición. Este capítulo se centraría cronológicamente entre los episodios 1 al 5.

Oda si fue asesino a sueldo, según las novelas ligeras de Dark Era & Origin of the Detective Agency: Untold Story. La estimación que dan algunas traducciones, es que el empezó en el negocio a una edad muy joven, pero que abandono la profesión a los 14 años. Irónicamente fue reclutado por Port Mafia cuando ya había decidido dejar de matar, convirtiéndose en el recadero de la misma, a causa de su política de no matar. Teniendo un encuentro con Fukuzawa y Ranpo cuando estos se conocieron por primera vez.

Es _**canonico**_ , que Atsushi le teme un poco a los ojos de Oda. O al menos, tal es el caso según las traducciones del AU Bungou Gakuen. Este AU forma parte de la incontable cantidad de AU's de imágenes promocionales y de revistas del anime. Como el color de ojos del Director del orfanato nunca nos ha sido revelado-por momentos, si es que cambian las cosas y nos dan una S3-cosa que aproveche para el desarrollo de este capítulo en particular.

El cabello de Atsushi _canónicamente es así de corto porque alguien del orfanato lo cortó_. Según el omake del manga donde Atsushi lo revela, fue una broma de uno de los chicos del orfanato, y no lo tiene así por libre elección. En este AU, cambio un poco las cosas, agregando la pérdida del cabello de Atsushi como otro método de abuso por parte del personal del orfanato, y del director.

Flawless: Aunque no sé si sea necesario el explicarlo, recuerden que el poder de Oda solo le permite ver el futuro en un lapsus d segundos, sucesos que suceden en un margen de diferencia de un segundo más o menos, no son capaces de ser captado por el poder de Oda y en consecuencia no puede evitarlos.

Eos: La diosa griega, representación de la Aurora. Es quien, con el pase de sus dedos, (por eso le llaman la de dedos rosados), abre el cielo, permitiendo el paso para que Helios (el Sol), condujese en su carro, trayendo luz a los hombres. También se dice que es quien arroja el roció sobre la tierra, todas las mañanas.

Esto sería, por momentos, todo lo que he optado por agregar. Espero con entusiasmo sus opiniones, al igual que sus críticas constructivas.


End file.
